A Lasting Legacy
by Nezumi1412
Summary: It's been ten years. Ten years since the Organization was dissolved and the cure was found. Just long enough for the Shinigami to get bored.-- A Shounen Tanteidan, or Detective Boys fic.
1. S is for Shinigami

_**AN: **I'm just going to get straight into the story and leave my comments for the end. Enjoy_

_Detective Conan (c) Gosho Aoyama_

* * *

Murders don't happen every day. That's not normal. At least, that's what I thought...before I met him. Kudo Shinichi. Death seemed to follow him. Everywhere he went, something was bound to happen. It made for an interesting experience. I almost began to believe it_ was_ normal to see a dead body whenever I was with him.

But after finding the cure for the drug Appotoxin 4869, a drug that degenerated all aspects of the body except the nervous system ten years to that of a child, he left us to regain his life as an adult, and the murders stopped.

Well, not exactly stopped, but there weren't nearly as many. Being part of a detective group, there was the occasional murder case. However, mostly we were called upon to retrieve lost pets and items.

Don't underestimate me, I didn't enjoy the murder cases. I have never found joy in death. Why I continue to call myself a detective is mearly because I have found that my first real friends were as such.

It's been ten years. Ten years since the Organization was dissolved and the cure was found. Just long enough for the Shinigami to get bored.

* * *

**Chapter 1. S is for Shinigami**

"There's nothing in Genta-kun's locker again," Ayumi-chan closed the locker, disappointed.

"That's too bad," I put my hand on her shoulder for comfort. "But, if we have nothing better to do, I found a new bookshop not too far from here, are you interested in taking a look?"

"That's a good idea," Mitsuhiko-kun smiled, "I've been wanting to go pick up the newest in the Tantei Kid series."

"Well, then, shall we go?" I grinned, closing my locker and walking off, stopping only to make sure that the rest of the group was following.

* * *

"Woah! Awesome!"

The store was big. As if we were in a library, there were book shelves on either side of the room and a set of tables and chairs in the middle. There was a desk at the front of the store for check outs and a small coffee stand in the back. Not many people were here today. There was a handful browsing the shelves and a couple of people sitting at a table.

The four of us dissolved into the sections that interested each member the most. As I browsed the non-fiction section, a phone rang. Forgetting I was in a book store, rather than a library, I was irritated as I glanced toward the offending noise.

Three people, about twenty were sitting at a table. Older than us, but they can't have been any older than twenty-five. Two men and one woman. One woman, Keiko Sumomo, picked up her phone and answered it.

"Moshi Moshi?"

Not interesting me any longer, I turned my attention back to the book I had been flipping through.

"What?!" The woman exclaimed, leaping to her feet and placing both hands on the cell phone and regaining my attention. "Who are you...how did you get my number?...What? Shiroku-kun? Ah, yes." She handed the phone to the man sitting across from her, Shiroku Matsuda.

His eyes widened and he took the phone. "Moshi Moshi?" He frowned. "...Moshi Moshi?...Hello?" He closed the phone. "There's nobody on this line...," he handed the phone back Keiko.

"Eh? Really?" She was surprised as she looked at the phone. "Dropped call, maybe?"

Just then, a fourth woman approached the table, . "Here's the iced coffee you wanted, Matsuda. And here's some chips for Keiko and Shinji."

"Ah, thank you, Midori" Higome Shinji replied as Amano Midori took her seat across from him.

"Thank you," Shiroku then proceeded to become engrossed in the book he posessed.

The others glanced at the man, and then proceeded to converse without him. With the drama over, I put the book I was holding back on the shelf and picked out another.

* * *

"So," I asked Mitsuhiko after we had all settled down at a table with books, "Did you find that book you wanted?"

"Yeah!" He grinned holding the book up for all to see. A boy with spikey hair on the cover grinning. The same one _he_ had whenever he was up to mischief...

Behind me, the man, Matsuda-san, began choking. He lept to his feet holding his throat. Ayumi-chan sprang up and ran to the water fountain, Mitsuhiko proceeded to call an ambulance while I made my way to the man.

Matsuda dropped to his knees and his eyes turned glassy. I checked his pulse then consulted my watch. "Time of death: 15:45."

His companions were shocked, "He-He's dead?"

"Uso...," Keiko-san raised a hand to her face.

* * *

With police cars line out front, a familiar face entered the scene. "He was sitting and reading a book, when he started choking and collapsed?" Shiratori-keibu raised an eyebrow. An inspector now, gaining the position when Megure-keibu retired and moved to America... "To get away from that death magnet Mouri," was his excuse.

"The cause of death was probably injestion of cyanide poisoning," Mitsuhiko explained.

"There's no cyanide in the cup though," Ayumi put a penny into the coffee and pulled it back out.

"Woah, woah!" Shiratori-keibu looked irritated, "Just exactly what do you think you kids are doing? You'll mess up the crime scene!"

"I already took pictures," Genta-kun held up his camera.

Shiratori was still not satisfied, "Just who do you think you are?" Ever since _he_ left us and death stopped following us, we lost much contact with the metropolitan police. That was ten years ago, so it's natural that he wouldn't remember a bunch of kids like us.

Mitsuhiko-kun stood up and grinned. "Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko."

"Kojima Genta"

"Yoshida Ayumi"

"Haibara Ai"

"Together we make," Ayumi grinned.

"The Shounen Tanteidan!" We chorused.

* * *

**_AN:_**_ So how do you like it so far? Should I write more?  
_

_If anybody's confused here's what this story's about: 10 years after Detective Conan ends, after Conan takes down the Black Organization and takes the cure, Haibara decides to stay with the kids, as they are her first true friends and she has no real place to go as Miyano Shiho, and the Shounen Tanteidan, or Detective Boys follow in the footsteps of their idol and friend, Shinichi, and become adept detectives.  
_

* * *


	2. H is for Hon

He's like _him_. Mitsuhiko. When _he_ left us, Mitsuhiko seemed to take the position of unsung hero, even though Kojima-kun _insisted_ that he was the leader, it was really Mitsuhiko. That boy payed attention to details that Ayumi-chan missed, and took note of potentially useful facts that Kojima hadn't the patience for. As the years passed, he even learned to get over a shy case of stage fright.

**Ch2. H is for Hon**

It was interesting to watch, as those three kids split up all over the store, looking for clues as I took notes on the events happening before the poisoning. Apparently, this is what I have written down:

"_January 12, 15:45, The Red Backed Honya, Bookstore. Beika, between the Mouri Detective Agency and School. _

_Shiroku Matsuda. Death By poison Injestion. Cyanide._

_Suspects: _

_Keiko Sumomo—Girlfriend of the Victim_

_Higome Shinji—Best friend to the Victim_

_Amano Midori—Girlfriend of Higome_

_The suspects and the victim walked into the store together, picked up some books and sat down. They were conversing for a bit when Keiko received a call from a woman named Mimi Sora. Mimi had apparently made some threats to the woman and then asked to speak to the victim. The victim took the phone, but there was nobody on the other line. Amano, who had gone to get coffee and chips, returned to the table and passed out the food. The victim then became so engrossed in a book that he ignored the present conversation. _

_Meanwhile, Keiko and Amano excused themselves to the bathroom, returning five minutes later. It was only after he returned that he died._

_Poison found on: The book he was reading: The Gentleman Thief_, _and the cup of iced coffee, as well as slight traces on the table."_

"That means," Mitsuhiko deduced, "that the poison was on his hands for a short amount of time before he actually injested it. The poison was applied to something he touched. The question now is, 'How did the killer get the victim to put his hand in his mouth?'"

"He didn't eat any of the chips," Genta explained, "Not only do all the suspects say this, but there's no poison on the chips or the bag."

"Ne," He turned his attention to the suspects, "Did Shiroku-san have any habits?"

"Habits?" Higome-san asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh!" Amano clapped her hands together, "He bites his thumb when he reads."

Mitsuhiko's eyes glinted with the all too familiar look: one that seemed to have already connected all of the dots and see right through the maze of clues and questions to the very end. "Is that so?" When he said it, it sent chills up my spine. It was laced with confidence and understanding. He had either solved the case, or was so close he could taste it.

* * *

_**AN: **I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I have no good excuse as to why I put the story down for a while. I also apologize if the second half doesn't make sence. The next chapter will be better. I promise._

_Also: When I said, "Shinigami" I just meant Death God in general. There's no connection to Bleach or Death Note or any other crossover. This is STRICTLY a fic centered around the Shounen Tanteidan (The Detective Boys) and their adventures ten years after the end of the Anime/Manga series by Gosho Aoyama._

_The Shounen Tanteidan © Gosho Aoyama_

_Explinations: Hon Book, Honya Bookstore_


	3. O is for Outcome

We never got really famous in the last ten years that we had been performing our little operation. Sure, _He_ would recommend people to us if he felt it appropriate. Sure, we got our share of cases via Genta's shoe locker, but it was never to the point where we got much attention. In fact, after He left, our popularity seemed to dip for a short period. It was _He_ who was popular, not us...

**Chapter 3  
O is for Outcome**

I raised an eyebrow at the boy's expression and opened my mouth to question his thoughts when he asked, "Haibara, will you go into the women's bathroom and check the trash? You might find something interesting in there." My eyebrow furrowed as I walked into the wash room: what could be so interesting about the trash? Better judgement told me that that was one place to discard evidence, but doing so seemed so careless.

I carefully sifted through the used paper towels, finding occasional plastic and other public toilet related things. In the very bottom of the wastebasket was a coin purse. I took it out, with the notion that throwing away a coin purse seemed strange. When I opened the purse, I gasped. This was the evidence that we needed to detain the criminal. I quickly exited and presented the purse to Mitsuhiko.

His mouth curled into a determines smirk, "Gather around, participants of this tale," a quick glance surveyed the area, "as I tell a story about a witch that takes from others what should never be taken." Each and every one of us knew the look in his eyes. It's the same look that _He_ had perfected years ago. A look that saw everything and sliced through the stale air like a katana. Not one person could hide from his piercing green eyes. And thus, his deduction show began.

"Today's adventure starts when a suggestion was made to check out this new book store because it was needed for the victim to chew his thumb: to put his thumb in his mouth to get the poison into his system. Next is a phone call. One that would prove most fatal. The criminal put poison on her phone and faked a call to lure the victim into not only touching the phone, but providing a clue as to why she would plot to kill in the first place. The murderer is you!" He thrust his hand out, finger pointing accusingly at Keiko Sumomo.

Keiko was taken aback to the point where she was rendered speechless. Her eyes opened wide, concocting an excuse as to how it couldn't have possibly been her, she stuttered, "What do you mean a fake phone call?"

"Well, to my knowledge," I refuted, "Your phone rang, to which you answered, jumping up to yell and handing the phone to the victim, at which point the line went 'dead'"

"Nobody but you heard the voice on the other line," Mitsuhiko continued, "We dont' even know who you were talking to."

"Well nobody asked!" She laughed, "It was the woman my boyfriend was seeing!"

"So he was cheating on you?" Genta asked.

Keiko froze. She realized she was falling deeper and deeper into our trap. Her face contorted in anger, "Where's your proof?!"

"The proof is in this coin purse," He held out the purse I had given him, tipped it over, and dumped the contents onto the table, a phone fell onto the table. At this point, Amano gave a startled cry, for the phone happened to be the exact model that Keiko had used earlier. Inside the purse, it had been sealed inside a plastic bag. "Without running any tests, I can tell that this phone is laced with Cyanide poisoning. There is no way out of it."

Keiko began to laugh. Not a pleasant laugh either. It was more of a deep, guttural, confident laugh. "I've been set up!" Her grin looked very sinister. "For as you can see," She dug into her pocket and pulled out her own phone, the same model, "I still have my phone."

"Why don't we hit the re-dial button on your phone."

"Eh?" Keiko was surprised. She hadn't expected somebody to ask this question. She didn't even resist when Shiratori politely took the phone from her and pressed the redial. The phone in the plastic bag rang.

"The only phone that Shiroku-san touched was yours, and, therefore, you were the only one who had the opportunity to kill him."

She was defeated. She sank to her knees and wiped a tear from her eyes, "It was a long time coming...I knew right when he met her that he was cheating on me. I couldn't...I couldn't forgive him."

"That's no reason to kill somebody!" Ayumi clenched her fists in anger, "Why didn't you confront him about it? Why didn't you just break it off? It's not he that can't be forgiven; it's you!"

* * *

"Another victory for the Shounen Tanteidan!" Came our traditional chorus as we exited the bookstore. The owner so grateful that we solved the case that he had given us each a free book of our choice. I, of course, got an encyclopedia explaining documented medications and their side effects. It's quite riveting.

"You kids did a really great job back there," Shiratori patted Mitsuhiko on the shoulder. While Kojima spouted about how he had known it all along and that his be-speckled friend was just the first to say it out loud. The be-speckled teen, on the other hand, deaf to his friend's blatant lies, blushed at the inspector's compliment, not taking any credit for himself by insisting that it was nothing. That he had only copied what he had seen _him_ do.

"Speeking of whom," Shiratori pondered, "How is he? Have you heard from him in a while?"

This created a lull. The four of us hesitated to speak, finding more interest in our shoes than the Inspector's face. "Well..he hasn't been around lately...I think he said he was working on a big case or something," the black haired girl beside me mustered a quiet reply, "But we really don't know..."

"I see," Guilt set in the older man's face as the realization sunk in that he had created an uncomfortable situation for the teen detectives and felt compelled to make it up to us by offering to buy us lunch.

* * *

_**AN: **__Well, here it is, the resolution to the murder. I do not claim to be any good at writing murder mysteries or deduction shows, so I hope you all liked it :) I hope to write more, and hopefully get better at this. Critique is definitely encouraged. I hope to bring more of this in soon...I have a story sort of planned out for this, but I'm trying to stick to Gosho's format as much as possible, so that means more murder mysteries along the way. Also: suggestions for mysteries are nice_

_I do not own the characters in this fiction. I only own the laptop on which it was written. I also own a bunny. His name is Patch.  
_


End file.
